


Keeping Up With Tradition

by LysCat



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Flashbacks, Future Fic, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysCat/pseuds/LysCat
Summary: Daisy reunites with Steve at a Christmas Party. A fluffy, holiday one-shot.





	Keeping Up With Tradition

Title: Keeping Up With Tradition Author: Alysia Category: Crossover between AOS and Avengers, coupled as a future fic where I’ve glossed over everything pertaining to Thanos and what could potentially happen in Avengers: End Game. Summary: Daisy reunites with Steve at a Christmas party. A one-shot, holiday, fluff read. Disclaimer: I don’t own any characters familiar to Marvel Author’s Note: So, given one of the views of the Lighthouse in the show, I’d assumed it was located somewhere in the North East of the US, however, after searching on the internet I read it was actually located in Canada, so for the sake of this story I’m using Canada as the location. Also, anything written in italics is meant to be a flashback.

 

Staring across the crowded room, Daisy Johnson’s gaze stopped on Steve Rogers and she nibbled on her bottom lip. He was standing with Sam Wilson having what was apparently a jovial conversation if the smile on his face was anything to go by. Her eyes traveled down the length of his fit body and she couldn’t help but remember the sight of his naked chest.  

“Hello? Earth to Daisy.”

Blinking away her thoughts, she turned to find Elena Rodriguez staring at her expectantly. She hadn’t even realized that someone joined her. As soon as they’d arrived, they’d all dispersed into the already crowded floor of Stark Tower. Until Yo-Yo approached her, she’d been aimlessly mulling through the crowd of acquaintances and strangers.

“Hey, sorry.”

“You okay?” Elena asked.

Daisy raised a hand and began fanning herself with it. “I am, I was just debating as to whether I wanted to get some air or not,” she excused. “What’s up?”

“Mack and I are going to take advantage of the night off and take some time to ourselves.”

That was when she noticed her friend had her purse and jacket handy and Mack was coming up behind her. “Okay.” She couldn’t blame the pair for wanting to take time for themselves. They’d been working on repairing their relationship the last several months, however the biggest obstacle had been Mack’s new position as Director. While things had healed between the once couple, he refused to take things further with a subordinate. That was when Yo-Yo had taken on the role of consultant rather than agent.

“Jemma and Fitz went down to the science lab with Tony and Bruce. May’s somewhere around here.”

“Are you gonna be okay?” Mack asked then, looking over his former partner. It was no surprise to anyone that Daisy was struggling through the holiday season as it had been the first since Coulson’s death. “You’re more than welcome to join us,” he invited.

Daisy momentarily considered the invitation. It would have been better to brood alone in her hotel room. However, Mack deserved a night to himself with Yo-Yo, as the pair were finally starting to rekindle their relationship after he took up the mantle of director. And far be it for her to get in the way of that. “No, I’m fine,” she replied. The flat looks she received in response told her that they didn’t believe her. “Really,” she insisted. Yo-Yo leaned in and hugged her goodbye before moving away.

“You sure?” Mack asked, stepping closer to her. “I wasn’t just being polite, you are more than welcome to join us.”

She gave him a heartfelt smile. “Mack, I love you for always trying to help me out when you don’t need to, but I’m-”

“Fine,” he supplied, finishing off her sentence for her.

It was obvious he didn’t believe her, not that she expected him to. They’d grown very close after the last few years, with him taking up the mantle of her best friend. Whether the others knew about her struggle or not, they never questioned her the way he did. “I’m working on it,” she allowed with a sad but sincere smile. “Go enjoy the night with Yo-Yo,” she ordered him. “Because soon enough we’ll be back in the real world.”

“If you’re sure…” He still didn’t feel comfortable leaving her.

“I am.” She stepped forward and hugged him. “Merry Christmas.”

He returned the embrace and rested his chin on the top of her head. “Merry Christmas, Tremors.”

Once she was left alone, she turned her attention back to the crowd, scanning it for May. She found the woman sitting with Clint Barton and his wife as well as Natasha Romanoff, off to the side of the room. Other than herself, May was the next person struggling through the holidays. That wasn’t to say that the rest of their team didn’t miss Coulson’s presence, however she and May had had stronger ties to him. However, her former SO appeared to find some solace with the former Avengers, all three of them having gone back several years with Coulson.

Feeling a slight mist settle on the back of her neck, she realized how much warmer the room had grown and felt stifled. Making her way towards the balcony, nodding at various acquaintances along the way, she stepped outside. The rush of cold air hit her, automatically cooling her down. Making her way towards the railing, she leaned over it, resting her forearms against it. The Christmas music, tinkling sounds of glasses clinking together and the chatter from inside the tower were dulled down and the snow from earlier that day enveloped most of the sound of the traffic below, save for the honks she heard every so often.

Coulson would have been thrilled by the progress SHIELD made when it came to the Avengers. After dealing with the fallout from Chicago, Mack sent her to the Avenger’s training facility to offer SHIELD’s assistance, should they need it. She spent weeks at the facility with Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, Thor, James Rhodes and Rocket, helping them in whatever capacity they needed. Between various members of both groups meeting up, a solution was discovered. In the end, the Avengers saved the day and those that had disintegrated were returned, for them, it was as if they’d never left. Of course, the months that passed during their absences had forever changed those around them, but a new ‘normal’ was eventually found.

In the two months that she’d been back with SHIELD, the organization was more active with the government, which meant that there was no more hiding in the shadows. After Coulson’s passing, she’d thrown herself into her work in order to push his crushing absence to the back of her mind. She’d taken on an active role, Lead Ops, which meant a lot of travel time, but she preferred that over returning to the Lighthouse. Things had forever changed among the group, at least on her end of things. Too many words were said, and actions taken that she couldn’t forget. Her friendships with Jemma, Fitz and Yo-Yo had changed. They were still a team and she would lay her life down for them if the situation called for it, but she found it easier not to have to deal with them on a daily basis.

The sound of the door sliding open signaled that she was no longer alone. Straightening up, she let out a sigh, debating if she should return inside or not. Seeing as her cocktail dress was sleeveless, she knew she’d risk catching a cold if she stayed outside much longer. Then again, she didn’t look forward going back inside and having to pretend to be okay. The sensation of a coat being placed around her shoulders startled her momentarily. She hadn’t even heard the other person approach.  When the familiar scent of Steve’s cologne wafted through the air and she breathed in the scent, her shoulders drooped. “Thank you,” she said, not bother to turn around.

“Didn’t want you to catch cold,” he responded, his voice close from behind her.

She hadn’t even realized he knew she’d been in the room. Every time her eyes had settled in his direction, which was far more often than she liked, he was never even facing her direction. She wondered if she should say something or just wait for him to. Until Steve, she’d never had a casual arrangement with anyone, though ‘arrangement’ may have been pushing it.

During her stay with the Avengers, she’d bonded with Steve, Natasha and Thor. And while her friendships with the Asgardian and former assassin had grown, something changed in her relationship with Steve. She began noticing things about him that weren’t altogether only platonic. Her attraction to him had grown, but she hadn’t been able to assess if the feelings were mutual. There were times she would have sworn he was looking at her in particular way, but he always treated her with the same affection he treated all of his friends with. It wasn’t until one night after indulging in Asgardian alcohol with Steve and Thor that she found the courage to do something about it.

_Thor had long since excused himself from the pair, but Daisy was content to enjoy the sensation of feeling buzzed. After taking the serum during her fight with Talbot, alcohol no longer affected her the way it once had. “Hey, Steve?” She turned to face him._

_“Hmmm?”_

_“How come you stayed with me after Thor left?” She watched him hesitate for a moment before he smiled._

_“If my presence bothers you, I can leave,” he offered._

_Turning her body towards him, she settled her feet underneath her. “We’ve been spending a bit of time together lately, I just thought you’d be sick of me by now.”_

_“I could never be sick of you,” he replied._

_She swore her heart stuttered upon hearing the words. Dipping her head down, she bit her bottom lip in effort to keep herself from smiling. When she felt she had full control of her facial features she looked back at him. “Can I tell you a secret?” She watched him nod his head. Deciding to throw caution to the wind, she decided to just say it. “I think I like you.” There, it was out. “And I don’t just mean as a friend,” she added licking her lips, looking for a reaction from him, however, when she gazed upon him, he seemed be shocked still. “And I know I’m only saying this because of the liquid courage, but that doesn’t make it any less true.” Again, there was silence and she shrank in on herself. “Should I not have said something?” She asked then. “Have I just embarrassed myself?” When she didn’t receive a response, she reached out and lay her hand on top of his. “Did I break you?” She wasn’t sure if it was the question or gesture, but he pulled himself from his momentary stupor._

_Looking down at the small, appealing hand over his, he turned his hand over and laced their feelings together. “I think I like you too,” he said, repeating her words. “I apologize for the delayed reaction, your words surprised me.”_

Things went from zero to sixty in 2.5 seconds. The kiss started innocent enough, but as soon as it deepened, Daisy found herself sitting on his lap. Hormones got the better of both of them and they stumbled to his room where they spent hours learning what the other person liked.

_Scratching a nonexistent itch on his temple, Steve cleared his throat, broaching the subject that had been on his mind since they’d woken up in bed together. “Daisy, about last night-”_

_“It was too fast wasn’t it?” She interrupted him, not liking the beginning of his sentence. “You don’t regret it do you?”_

_“Yes,” when he saw her eyes widen in fear, he hurried to rush on, “I mean, yes, it was fast, but that doesn’t mean it was unwanted. I enjoyed it very much. What made you think otherwise?”_

_“The way you began your sentence, it’s similar to how the ‘it’s not you, it’s me’ speech usually starts,” she replied, watching as he nodded in understanding._

_“Oh. No, I just…I don’t know where we go from here,” he admitted. “I’ve only had two relationships in the past to draw experience from and they…” Neither of them managed to make him feel the same intense desire he’d felt that previous night. “Last night was a first for me in the way that I’ve never just hopped into bed with a woman. So, I wanted you to know that I don’t take last night lightly.” He hesitated then. “Having said that-”_

_Daisy snorted in amusement. “You do know that’s another way or saying the ‘it’s not you, it’s me’ speech, right?”_

_“Okay,” he allowed, understanding her words, “but we’ve already established that’s not what I’m going to say,” Steve pointed out. “It’s just with…everything going on, Thanos, and training and planning. Not to mention all of us being back and forth from here to the Lighthouse, I can’t offer you a normal relationship full of romantic dates and presents. I have other priorities, we have other priorities,” he corrected._

_Understanding what he was trying to say, she nodded. “I get it.” She looked down at her hands for a moment before looking back him. “How about we keep things casual?”_

_Casual? What did that mean? “What do you mean?”_

_“We keep doing what we’ve been doing, except maybe we add in a few repeat performances of last night? No expectations on either side, we both go into this with our eyes wide open and then…later down the line we can reassess the situation.” She watched him consider her words. “And if either one of us wants out, no hard feelings.”_

_He…would be willing to test out the suggestion. “I don’t know how well this will work out, but I’ll give it a chance,” he replied after a bit of consideration._

He wasn’t big on PDA and if the others noticed a change in their relationship, no one ever said anything. They worked for a couple of months, but after Thanos’ defeat and the return of the others, she had to get back to the Lighthouse. 

“You never called.” The words broke the unsure silence that had settled between them.

She nodded her head slightly. “I didn’t know you wanted me to,” she replied softly.

“Why wouldn’t I?” He asked then, his voice just as soft.

She turned to face him. “When I mentioned having to get back to SHIELD you didn’t ask what that meant for our arrangement. I just assumed that you decided to just let it go.” She felt him move closer behind her, his front almost completely flush to her back.

“I was waiting for you to say something,” he told her, leaning in so his lips were pressed against her ear. “I miss you. And I don’t just mean because I’m tempted to slip your dress up your thighs and take you against any surface around us.” He heard her breath hitch. “I miss you. I miss waking up to you, I miss feeling annoyed that I don’t have enough room in the bathroom for my stuff because your toiletries are taking up so much space. I miss our sparring sessions. I miss the comfort I felt before slipping off to sleep knowing you were beside me. I miss your silent strength and support, your quick wit, everything about you.” When she relaxed against him, he took it as a positive sign and placed a hand on each side of her waist.

“I miss you too,” she told him as she turned to face him. “If it’s okay, I’d like to reassess the situation now.”

He smiled at her. “It’s very okay with me.”

Raising her hands, she settled them on his chest. “I don’t know how this is going to work though. I still have obligations to SHIELD and you have a life here,” she said, referring to his apartment in New York. Needless to say, once Thanos was defeated and 3.5 million people were brought back, Steve and those that had been declared war criminals had been exonerated.

“Actually, I’m giving up my position on the Avengers,” he shared.

She couldn’t deny the surprise his revelation caused. “Oh?” Daisy asked. Granted it had been about two months since she’d last seen him, but she had no idea he was even thinking about doing that. “I knew that Tony stepped away from the team.” Tony still funded the Avengers and provided them with new gadgets, but he remained mostly separate from them on a personal level, barring those that he’d worked with that were still part of the team. “You never mentioned anything.”

He nodded. “Honestly, it’s been on my mind for a while.” Though the circumstances that led to his time abroad had been far from easy, it was nice not to have a constant pressure to live with. It was about that time when he realized that whenever or however things were eventually resolved that he wanted to officially step away. Of course, Thanos’ actions hadn’t helped his plan. “And it’s because Tony stepped away that I’m doing this. Sam has more or less found a spot on the team and I’m passing the mantle onto Bucky.” He doubted that Tony would ever find forgiveness for Bucky, even if he had been under Hydra’s control, for the death of his parents. However, he was no longer actively attempting to kill his best friend which suited Steve fine. Pepper had even extended an invitation to the party to Bucky, but his friend had gracefully bowed out, understanding the trouble his presence could cause.

“Aren’t you going to miss it?” She asked.

He considered the question. “Probably,” he admitted. “But I think I’ve contributed enough to the cause, it’s time to let someone else shine for a while.” Bucky had improved by leaps and bounds and he was ready to live among the general public. While he’d constantly told his friend he had nothing to prove or make up for, Bucky was insistent that he needed to do some good in the world to offset all the bad he’d done while under Hydra’s control. “Besides, I haven’t led a normal life since before I agreed to take the serum. I think I’d like to get back to that.”

“What do you plan to do?” She asked, curious about his plans and how she fit into them.

“Well, I hear Canada is really cold this time of year, so I thought I’d give that a try,” he said earnestly.

Daisy let out a small giggle and nodded. “What about your apartment?”

“I thought I’d sublet it, maybe find a place near the Lighthouse,” he divulged. Thankfully, due to his unwanted celebrity status, money wasn’t an immediate issue for him.

For the first time in months, she felt a dash of utter happiness. “You just made me very happy,” she told him.

“Good,” he said. “Because I’d like to do things right this time around. I know that your position at SHIELD means that normal may not be an everyday occurrence for us, but maybe I’ll be able to take you out on proper dates on your days off?”

Despite the heels she had on, he was still a bit taller than her. Pushing herself up on the tip of her toes, she kissed him. And when he deepened it, she slipped her arms around his torso and melded herself against him.

When he began to feel the stirrings of desire flame in the pit of his stomach, he ended the kiss. While he wouldn’t mind it if they found themselves in bed together later that night, that hadn’t been his initial goal. He held her against him, enjoying the comfort and happiness he found because she wrapped in his embrace.

When something cold landed on her cheek, Daisy opened her eyes and discovered snow flurries. She pulled away from him. “Ready to go back in?” She asked.

He nodded and followed behind her as they made their way to the door.

Stepping inside the party, she moved aside to make room for him as she removed his jacket from her shoulders and handed it to him. “Thank you again.”

“Oh, hey, would you look at that.”

Steve looked up to find Natasha smirking at him before pointing above his head. He looked up to discover mistletoe hanging right above their heads. Given the delight on his friend’s face, he couldn’t help but wonder if it had been there before he went onto the balcony. “Imagine that,” he said smiling at the redhead before turning to look at Daisy, hoping she wasn’t embarrassed by the attention that Natasha’s words had placed on them.

Natasha looked between the pair, watching them stare at one another. When neither one moved, she cleared her throat. “It’s tradition,” she reminded them.

“So, it is,” Steve muttered, not removing his attention from Daisy. “Shall we?”

“Technically it’s a parasitic plant that is supposed to signify fertility and vitality,” she said softly for Steve. “But far be it for me to denounce tradition,” she replied, giving him a smile. Given his aversion to public displays of affection, she assumed he’d give her a short, albeit sweet, kiss. However, when he grasped her around her waist and pulled her against him before planting his lips on hers eagerly and deepening the kiss, she let out a squeal of amusement before returning the kiss with equal fervor. She heard various cat calls and even a ‘it’s about time,’ before the kiss ended.

“Merry Christmas Eve,” he whispered against her lips before gently detangling himself from her. He reached for her hand and laced their fingers together.

“Merry Christmas Eve.”

 

End

Author’s note II: I hope you guys don’t mind that I haven’t updated A & M, I really wanted to get a Christmas story out. The first story I started took me in another direction (that isn’t holiday related), which I’m hoping to post soon, had me scrambling to get this done. On a personal note, Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays, whichever you prefer. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
